


Aim High

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: The F302 pilots learn a painful lesson in listening and respect.





	Aim High

**Author's Note:**

> Was re-watching Fragile Balance and I am always bothered by the lack of respect for Sam, her rank and her experience. Those guy should have been hanging on her every word. Really.

“Thanks,” Daniel accepted the menu with a smile. “We're waiting on one more, she's running a bit behind.”

“I'll have Jack Daniels, on the rocks.” Sam said as she slid in across from Daniel.

“Uh...maybe I'd better just stick with water. Looks like I'm the designated driver.” The waitress nodded.

“So...” Daniel peeked at Sam over his glasses.

“I mean, you'd think I'd be used to it by now.”

“Sure,” Daniel agreed, unsure.

Sam sighed. “When I was briefing the 302 pilots? Total lack of respect and then when a fifteen-year-old colonel walks in? Suddenly it's all straight spines and 'yes, sir's.”

“Bastards,” Daniel muttered. “Did you shoot them?” He asked hopefully.

“No, I felt like it though.”

Janet hurried in, sliding in next to Daniel. “Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of trouble with the training pilots.”

Daniel shot a quick glance at Sam. “Really? I thought these guys were all tough and 'we've been flying forever' and all that stuff.”

“Well, there was a lot of turbulence, evidently, in the simulations using the gamekeeper chairs.”

“I hate those damn things.” Daniel took his water from the waitress.

“Another of these,” Sam took a generous drink of whiskey.

Daniel waited until they had all ordered and the waitress departed. “So...turbulence?” he asked casually.

“Yes. There was a lot of...” Janet hesitated, “slightly upset stomachs. Ended up putting most of them on a ward for the night.”

“Would that be the same ward as Colonel O'Neill?” Daniel swirled the lemon in his water.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam grinned. “They've got all night to listen to performance reviews.”

“Sam, don't they get lessons in turbulence during the briefing?” Janet was puzzled.

“Mmmm. Yes, but I cannot be held responsible if they don't listen.”

“You're evil,” Daniel laughed.

“Hey, they could have listened to me and saved themselves the heartache.”

“Or stomach ache.” He observed.

“It's a win-win. The colonel gets to reassert his authority and they get to spend several hours listening to the leader of SG-1 tell them about the oh-so-many ways they screwed up today.”

“Works for me,” Daniel smiled.

“Me too.” Sam replied with a satisfied gleam in her eye.


End file.
